It's Too Dangerous To Love You
by ashleen-bvb-543
Summary: Valkyrie finds out something about Fletcher the same time that Ghastly goes missing. Rated T for a bit of lust
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Scaring People and Hair Gel"**

The first thing Valkyrie Cain heard when she awoke on the twentieth of December was. Of Course ...Rain!

"No surprise there then." she murmured "Stupid Ireland and its stupid Irish weather."

She pulled off the covers and put on her dressing gown and her slippers. After brushing her hair and her teeth she headed downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother sat at one end of the table feeding Valkyries three year old sister Alice and her father sat at the other end of the table reading the started searching for food. After a few minutes she came up with nothing other than toast. She put it down in the toaster and went to leave the room but she stopped at her father's chair.

"Dad go to the shop and get me some food." she ordered and walked up to her room. She started looking around for some clothes. While doing so she found a picture of her, Tanith, Skulduggery and Fletcher at the beach. Ghastly had taken a picture without anyone realizing it.

"It was perfect timing though," she thought aloud smiling at Taniths face as Skulduggery splashed her with water, then her grin widened when she saw herself slung over one of Fletchers shoulders red in the face.

"That was as good day," she muttered to herself

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

Valkyrie jumped, spun around and put her hands in front of her face ready for a fight only to come face to face with Fletcher Renn himself, laughing his head whacked him upside the head for scaring her and put the picture on the locker.

"Does your boyfriend not get a hello hug and kiss anymore?" Fletcher whined, poking her sighed, turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head. "Now Valkyrie Cain, was that so hard?"

For that particular comment he received a slap on the arm. Then as if it were the first time he was seeing her. Fletcher grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to look at her and what she was wearing; her purple monkey dressing gown, her green 'I heart SpongeBob' pants and her sheep slippers, he bit his lip trying not to laugh, Valkyrie on the other hand frowned

"Go away!" she groaned pulling away. Fletcher frowned

"Fine goodbye!"

And with that he knew her boyfriend of six months too well to know that his absence was only temporary, so she took advantage of that and pulled on her ripped skinny jeans, the tank top that Fletcher liked on her and her high tops. As soon as she had opened the door of her room, she heard the doorbell ring followed by her father groan as he stood up


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant OR Twilight. Thank Derek Landy and Stephanie Meyer for those books.**_

_**Previously. **_

_"Val grab your doofus and let's go!" as soon as Tanith finished saying that Fletcher and Valkyrie had something to say_

_"Tanith where are we going?""I'm not a doofus!" they said at the same time_

_Tanith sighed "It's Ghastly! He's in trouble!"_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I haven't get the time in my hectic schedule. **_

"What? What happened?" Fletcher asked watching Valkyrie pace up and down the only liked it when she was walking _towards _Tanith cos it gave him a good view of her butt, but her walking around was giving him a headache so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed and leant in closer to him. Tanith frowned but then started to speak. "Me and Ghastly were looking for S-" she stuttered "someone and...And...And..." Tanith closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "We saw something moving in a clearing and Ghastly made me stay where I was and he gave me a look that _made _me stay. He was about forty feet away and he must have seen something cos he took out his knife. I only saw what he was looking at when it lunged at him. It _looked _like a wolf but it was like a bear 'cos it was huge! It bit him and I took out my sword and I was going to go over to him but then I saw a blur coming towards him from the other end of the clearing and the blur was coming pretty fast and I couldn't move. The blur stopped right in front of the wolf and Ghastly but instead of a blur I saw six teenagers, two adults and a girl that looked about twelve years old. Other than a blonde and the twelve year old, they all growled and/or hissed.

The wolf/bear thing looked at them for a second and ran off. It had like a gingery browny fur. A blonde guy bent down and looked at Ghastly and said something I didn't hear but then a big dude with muscles that steroids must have made and black hair bent down and picked Gas up. Then they were gone...a blur...again...with...with...Ghastly." Tanith shuddered violently.

"Okay I just need to make an excuse with my parents of why I have to leave..." Valkyrie frowned thinking of ideas. "Fletch?" she asked

He made a lazy _uh huh _sound which made Valkyrie think he wasn't even listening to her and continued to rub circles on her hip.

"Do you have your bike?"

"Uh ?" he asked as Valkyrie pulled out of his arms. She turned to look at him.

"Cover up." she winked and all but ran into the kitchen."Mom, Dad. Me and Fletch are going to the cinema we won't be too late though"

Desmond looked up "And how do you plan on _getting _there?"

"Fletch is going to drive his..." Valkyrie trailed off, knowing that her father hated motorbikes almost as much as he hated Fletcher.

"His what? His car? Because the last time I checked he didn't have a car and me and him were talking about what car he would _like _to get. He didn't say he had one." Desmond glared at Fletcher, who was distracted by a piece of his fringe that kept going into his eyes, and sighed.

"His bike." Valkyrie muttered her voice so low she thought no-one would have heard...She was wrong.

"Oh I knew it! No man who wears _those _pants and wears mostly hoodies and leather jackets, and who spends that long on his hair would ever think '_maybe I shouldn't get this bike my _stupid _hair might get in the way of driving safely and cause me to crash and kill both me _and _my girlfriend!' _"Desmond spat

"Des." Melissa murmured softly "I'm sure he'll be careful."

Fletcher nodded "Always am ma'am."

"Do you have a helmet for her?"

"No. But she can have mine and I'll go slowly."

"Still I don't want my daughter on the back of that death machine with _you!" _Desmond spat, revealing for the first time -to Fletchers face- that he didn't like him. Fletcher frowned and stopped pulling at his hair.

"Actually I called it Rainbows. Damens bike is called Death Machine." Fletcher grinned and walked out to his bike. Valkyrie hugged her parents and ran out after him. He was leaning on his bike waiting for her. She sighed

"Why'd you do that Fletch? Now he'll hate you even more!" she demanded but he just grinned

"Cos I felt like it."

"Is your bike actually called Rainbows?"

"Nope."

"What's it called?"

"Death Monster...But I didn't think it would be right to correct him."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot though."

"Yeah, no you're not. I hate it when people say that cos it sounds like you're my dog or something."

"Woof."

"Ha-ha very funny. I still don't think...you...sho-what are you doing?" she asked as he put one hand at the small of her back as the other stroked the hair out of her face. He was inches away from her and her whole body _yearned _to close the distance and kiss him but a look from the corner of her eye showed her that Tanith was _right _across from them. Waiting on _her _motorbike, waiting for them to go on Fletchers motorbike. "Tanith is watching us."

"So?" he murmured and closed the distance himself and kissed her. She tilted her head to the side to kiss him better and let her hands go wherever they liked -unfortunately one hand ended up in his hair while the other one held his hand. But then just as soon as his tongue begged for entrance. They heard a cough from behind them. "Euch. Come on guys! I just ordered a _RESCUE _mission for _Ghastly _not Valkryrie's tonsils. God Fletcher. EW. Just gross!"

Fletcher pulled away and glared at Tanith before looking around him and just disappering!He popped up behind Tanith a few seconds later with a hand full of mud and rubbed his hand all over her face. Tanith turned to punch him but he was already on his motorbike.

"Here." he handed Valkyrie his helmet.

"What about you?"

"I'm cool. I was on this baby for _months _before Skull man convinced me to get a helmet...Plus it would ruin my hair." he winked

Valkyrie sighed but put the helmet on anyway. She hopped onto the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We're ready Tanith!" He called out. Tanith turned to glare at him. Her face covered brown with muck and she turned on her bike.

"FOLLOW ME THEN!" she shouted over both the motorbikes engines.

They pulled out of the driveway and were driving _well _over the speed limit so Valkyrie tightened her grip on Fletcher before shouting at the top of her lungs "I thought you were meant to be safe!" He turned his head slightly.

"This is safe...kinda...slower than I normally go..." he shouted back

"SLOWER!"

"Yeah SLOWER! Now be quiet. I'm driving!" He shouted turning his attention back to where Tanith was ahead of them. After about twenty minutes later they arrived in an open space between some trees and they parked the bikes. Fletcher went over to Tanith to say something and then Valkyrie looked down at herself.

She hadn't put on the clothes Ghastly had made for her!

"Guys! If this comes to a fight, I'm screwed!"

"Why?" Fletcher was by her side in an instant

"Cos of what I'm wearing." she murmured

"No you _won'! _Those clothes are _fine _for fighting in them. Specially the trainers an-"

"Ahem-hightop-ahemahem" Fletcher coughed.

"Fine. The HIGHTOPS and if you don't like what you're wearing Fletcher can teleport you back to yours and you can change _really _quickly."

"Okay. Why do we have to hurry?" Fletcher asked and raised his eyebrow

"You wouldn't have to if you two hadn't spent three PRECIOUS minutes licking each other's tonsils!"

"Let's go Fletch."

Fletcher turned to her and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away Valkyrie opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom! She all but ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out her black tunic, coat, pants and boots.

"Turn around." she shot a glare at Fletcher which he returned.

"Why?" he whined

"Cos I said so!" she snapped, he turned and sat on her bed. Valkyrie turned around as well and pulled off her clothes. She had just pulled on her pants when she heard a low whistle come from the bed. She turned to find Fletcher -not just glancing over his shoulder- _laying _on the bed his whole body _facing _her. His eyebrows shot up when she turned around. She looked down and realized her baby blue bra was on show for Fletcher to see, she went beetroot red and turned around and pulled on her tunic.

"It's a new look. I like it." Fletcher whispered in her ear "Why don't you leave your tunic off and just fight in your bra?"

"Cos then people like _you _will be pervin on my cleavage." she shoved his chest.

"Fine." he grumbled sitting back on her bed.

She pulled on her coat and her boots then she held out her hand. He took it and she closed her eyes -she hated the white flash of light that came when Fletcher teleported - Tanith sighed when she saw them.

"I saw three of them up there less than a minute ago! We might be able to catch them if you two _hurry _up!" Tanith snapped not even giving them a second to reply before breaking off into a run closely followed by Fletcher and Valkyrie. They only stopped when Tanith stopped and held out her arm making a barrier.

"Look." she whispered pointing off into a large clearing in the woods. "That's the two I saw earlier. And the-" she took a breath "and the wolf."

Fletcher and Valkyrie looked to where Tanith was pointing and saw a maybe eighteen? Year old girl with brown hair looking at a twelve? Year old girl who was doubled over in laughter as she sat on top of the biggest wolf Valkyrie had ever seen!

"Should we surprise attack them?" Fletcher piped up just as another figure popped up beside the teenager. He was tall with bleach blonde hair. Fletcher frowned "His hair is dyed. My blonde was natural!"

"What how could you know that? And why would you bring that up?" Valkyrie hissed back

"Well I just know these kinds of things. And I brought it up in case anyone wanted to know."

The blonde adult and the brown haired adult turned to look their direction as if they had heard them. Tanith pulled Valkyrie and Fletcher behind a tree, out of view of the clearing.

"Shut the fu-" Tanith started but then she froze looking somewhere over Fletchers head. She pulled her sword out of its scabbard.

"Okay okay! I'll be quiet! Just put that _thing _away!" Fletcher put his hands up in surrender and took a step back - right into a brick wall. Fletcher turned to see not a wall but the blonde haired man.

Haha CLIFF HANGER!

Sorry I didn't update. I apologize and beg your forgiveness.

If I get 1-4 reviews I'll make them all get eaten alive.

If I get 5-9 reviews I'll make Tanith get taken

10+ I'll make something different happen

Peace!

~Aisling xx


	3. Chapter 3

Fletcher turned his head to the clearing to see only the wolf with the little girl on it's back slowly backing away out of the blonde man frowned.

"Please put that away.I won't harm you." he paused looking at each one of them individually "Me and my daughter only wish to know why you're here and why you were going to 'surprise attack' us?And why you thought my hair was dyed?" he turned and smiled a just frowned at went over to Valkyrie just to bump into a smaller wall.

"JESUS CHRIST CAN I NOT WALK WITHOUT BUMPING INTO _SOMETHING!_" he looked at the brown haired girl who now stood beside in Fletcher snapped _"Stay away from her!" _he growled and wrapped his arm around Valkyrie pulling her away from the two strangers and closer to Tanith.


	4. UPDATE

*******************************MAJORLY NEEDED UPDATE********************************************

_Sorry for disappearing completely off the face of the earth for _so_ long._

_Butttt I'm back now and I'm sorting out stories and new chapters for my current stories._

_I'm working really hard on this so please bear with me and I'm really sorry for the _serious_ lack of updating on this profile._

_Hang tight!_

**_~ Peacekies !_**

**_Love Aisling x_**


End file.
